


wear your eyes as dark as night

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki does Paige's make-up for her - twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your eyes as dark as night

“So? What do you think?” Nikki finishes her off with a slick of lip gloss and turns the mirror so it’s facing Paige.

Paige stares at her reflection. She has to blink a couple of times at the sight.

“Wow,” she says, a little breathless. “I... _wow_.”

“You like it?”

Paige nods a little dumbly; there isn’t much she can say. She looks gorgeous.

Though at the same time, it feels a bit like looking at a stranger. Paige is used to dark, stark colours – not these softer tones – and usually it’s her eyes that are accentuated, drawing people’s attention with eyeliner and eye shadow and mascara. Sure, Nikki’s used all of those things, but... it’s different. Not bad different, not at all. Just not _Paige_ -different.

She catches Nikki’s reflection frowning beside her.

“What is it?”

“It’s not very... it’s not very _you_ , is it?” Nikki frowns harder, her eyebrows furrowing. “Here. Let me start again.”

“Hey – no, you don’t have to do that,” Paige tells her, trying to catch her girlfriend by the arm, but Nikki’s already pulling out a make-up wipe and fishing around for a different eye shadow palette.

 

 

“... And  I bought _this_ especially for you.” Nikki pulls out a tube of lipstick, still in its box. Paige tries not to look at the colour; she wants it to be a surprise. “I wasn’t going to give it to you yet, but as the situation calls for it...” The lipstick is applied quickly (but carefully, Paige is sure), and the mirror is twisted back to Paige.

Nikki’s right: this is a lot more Paige. Her lips are dark, somewhere between plum and burgundy, yet it’s still her eyes that manage to be her defining feature with their long lashes and the man-killing eyeliner and the shimmery eye shadow.

It’s a lot more like her usual makeup, though it’s neater than normal – Nikki’s a little better than she is with a make-up brush – and she can’t help but admire herself some more.

“That better?” Nikki asks, nuzzling into Paige’s hair, and Paige nods in answer.

“I mean, I still loved it before, but...”

“But you like this more, huh? I think so too. It’s _you_ , that’s why it’s better.”

Paige grins at that, impossibly bright, and Nikki moves in, lips almost against hers – but Paige ducks back. She doesn’t want to ruin Nikki’s hard work, after all.

“What about the lipstick? You said you bought it specially.”

“It won’t smudge, trust me,” says Nikki, and Paige takes her word for it, leaning in closer for a kiss.

It doesn’t smudge. It hardly even rubs off on Nikki’s face when Paige kisses her cheeks, and then her nose, and then her forehead.

“Kind of unbelievable, really,” Paige exclaims, taking a closer look at her still immaculate lips in one of the smaller mirrors, the one that magnifies.

“If you really like it we can take a look at different colours to order. They make quite a lot. I just thought you’d like this one in particular.”

“I _do_ ,” Paige tells her, looking up from her reflection back to Nikki. “I like all of it. I _love_ it, I...” The roots of an idea work their way into her mind and begin to grow. She smirks. “I think I’m gonna need to do _your_ make-up next.”

“As long as you don’t turn me into goth queen extraordinaire, I don’t think I can say no,” Nikki says, slowly, warily, as if she’s already pretty sure that that’s exactly what Paige is going to do, and Paige tries her very best to keep a straight face.


End file.
